Certain hydroxamic acid derivatives having a similar substitution pattern, and their fungicidal action, are already known (compare, for example, WO 95-20570)). However, in particular at low application rates and concentrations, the activity of these prior-art compounds is not entirely satisfactory in all areas of use.
This invention, accordingly, provides the novel hydroxamic acid derivatives of the general formula (I) 
in which
Z represents in each case substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, aryl or heterocyclyl,
L1, L2, L3 and L4 are identical or different and independently of one another each represent hydrogen, halogen, cyano, nitro, in each case optionally halogen-substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl or alkylsulfonyl,
R1 represents hydrogen or alkyl and
R2 represents hydrogen, alkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl or arylcarbonyl.
In the definitions, the saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon chains, such as alkyl, alkanediyl, alkenyl or alkinyl, are in each case straight-chain or branched, including in combination with heteroatoms, such as, for example, in alkoxy, alkylthio or alkylamino. Unless stated otherwise, preference is given to hydrocarbon chains having 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
Halogen generally represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, preferably fluorine, chlorine or bromine, in particular fluorine or chlorine.
Aryl represents aromatic, mono- or polycyclic hydrocarbon rings, such as, for example, phenyl, naphthyl, anthranyl, phenanthryl, preferably phenyl or naphthyl, in particular phenyl, which may optionally also be fuzed to further aliphatic or heterocyclic rings. Thus, aryl also represents tetralinyl, indolyl or benzofuranyl, for example; however, the point of attachment is at the phenyl moiety.
Heterocyclyl represents saturated or unsaturated, and also aromatic, cyclic compounds in which at least one ring member is a heteroatom, i.e. an atom different from carbon. If the ring contains a plurality of heteroatoms, these can be identical or different. Preferred heteroatoms are oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur. If the ring contains a plurality of oxygen atoms, these are not adjacent. The cyclic compounds may optionally form a polycyclic ring system with other carbocyclic or heterocyclic fuzed-on or bridged rings. Preference is given to mono- or bicyclic ring systems, in particular to mono- or bicyclic aromatic ring systems.
Cycloalkyl represents saturated carbocyclic cyclic compounds which may optionally form a polycyclic ring system with other carbocyclic fuzed-on or bridged rings.
A polycyclic ring system may be attached to a heterocyclic ring or a fuzed-on carbocyclic ring. The heterocyclyl radical described in this manner may also be mono- or polysubstituted, preferably by methyl, ethyl, halogen or chlorine. Preference is given to mono- or bicyclic ring systems, in particular to mono- or bicyclic ring systems.
Halogenoalkoxy represents partially or fully halogenated alkoxy. In the case of polyhalogenated halogenoalkoxy, the halogen atoms can be identical or different. Preferred halogen atoms are fluorine and, in particular, chlorine. If the halogenoalkoxy carries other substituents, the maximum possible number of halogen atoms is reduced to the different free valencies.
Halogenoalkyl represents partially or fully halogenated alkyl. In the case of polyhalogenated halogenoalkyl, the halogen atoms can be identical or different.
Preferred halogen atoms are fluorine and chlorine, in particular fluorine. If the halogenoalkyl carries other substituents, the maximum possible number of halogen atoms is reduced to the remaining free valencies.
Furthermore, it has been found that the novel hydroxamic acid derivatives of the general formula (I) are obtained when
a) carboxylic acid derivatives of the formula (II) 
in which
L1, L2, L3, L4 and Z are as defined above and
X1 represents halogen, are reacted with a substituted or unsubstituted hydroxylamine derivative of the general formula (III) 
in which
R1 and R2 are as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid acceptor, or when
b) compounds of the general formula (I) where R2 is hydrogen are reacted with a halogen compound of the general formula (IV)
X2xe2x80x94R2xe2x80x2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV) 
in which
R2xe2x80x2 represents alkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl or arylcarbonyl and
X2 represents halogen, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, if appropriate in the presence of an acid acceptor.
Finally, it has been found that the novel hydroxamic acid derivatives of the general formula (I) have very strong very strong activity against pests of plants.
If appropriate, the compounds according to the invention can be present as mixtures of different possible isomeric forms, in particular of stereoisomers, such as, for example, E and Z. What is claimed are both the E and the Z isomers, and also any mixtures of these isomers.
The invention preferably provides compounds of the formula (I) in which
Z represents cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by halogen, alkyl or hydroxyl;
represents heterocyclyl having 3 to 7 ring members which is optionally substituted by alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
or represents phenyl or naphthyl, each of which is optionally mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents, where the possible substituents are preferably selected from the list below:
halogen, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl;
in each case straight-chain or branched alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, oxoalkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, dialkoxyalkyl, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl or alkylsulfonyl having in each case 1 to 8 carbon atoms;
in each case straight-chain or branched alkenyl or alkenyloxy having in each case 2 to 6 carbon atoms;
in each case straight-chain or branched halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkoxy, halogenoalkylthio, halogenoalkylsulfinyl or halogenoalkylsulfonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms and 1 to 13 identical or different halogen atoms;
in each case straight-chain or branched halogenoalkenyl or halogenoalkenyloxy having in each case 2 to 6 carbon atoms and 1 to 11 identical or different halogen atoms;
in each case straight-chain or branched alkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, arylalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyloxy, alkenylcarbonyl or alkinylcarbonyl, having 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the hydrocarbon chains in question;
cycloalkyl or cycloalkyloxy having in each case 3 to 6 carbon atoms;
in each case doubly attached alkylene having 3 to 4 carbon atoms, oxyalkylene having 2 or 3 carbon atoms or dioxyalkylene having 1 or 2 carbon atoms, each of which radicals is optionally mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different radicals from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, oxo, methyl, trifluoromethyl and ethyl;
or a grouping 
in which
A1 represents hydrogen, hydroxyl or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or cycloalkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms and
A2 represents hydroxyl, amino, methylamino, phenyl, benzyl or represents in each case optionally cyano-, hydroxyl-, alkoxy-, alkylthio-, alkylamino-, dialkylamino- or phenyl-substituted alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or represents alkenyloxy or alkinyloxy having in each case 2 to 4 carbon atoms, and also phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, benzoyl, benzoylethenyl, cinnamoyl, heterocyclyl or phenylalkyl, phenylalkyloxy, phenylalkylthio, or heterocyclylalkyl, having in each case 1 to 3 carbon atoms in the alkyl moieties in question, each of which radicals is optionally mono- to trisubstituted in the cyclic moiety by halogen and/or straight-chain or branched alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
L1, L2, L3 and L4 are identical or different and independently of one another each represents hydrogen, halogen, cyano, nitro, or alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl or alkylsulfonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms, each of which radicals is optionally substituted by 1 to 5 halogen atoms,
R1 represents hydrogen or alkyl and
R2 represents hydrogen, alkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl or arylcarbonyl.
The invention relates in particular to compounds of the formula (I) in which
Z represents cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, each of which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, methyl, ethyl or hydroxyl;
represents furyl, pyridyl or thienyl which is optionally substituted by methyl or ethyl;
or represents phenyl or naphthyl, each of which is optionally mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents, where the possible substituents are preferably selected from the list below:
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl,
methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, 1-, 2-, 3-, neo-pentyl, 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-(2-methylbutyl), 1-, 2-, 3-hexyl, 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-(2-methylpentyl), 1-, 2-, 3-(3-methylpentyl), 2-ethylbutyl, 1-, 3-, 4-(2,2-dimetylbutyl), 1-, 2-(2,3-dimethylbutyl), hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, 3-oxobutyl, methoxymethyl, dimethoxymethyl,
methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl,
methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, methyl-sulfonyl or ethylsulfonyl, methylthiomethyl, ethylthiomethyl,
vinyl, allyl, 2-methylallyl, propen-1-yl, crotonyl, propargyl, vinyloxy, allyloxy, 2-methylallyloxy, propen-1-yloxy, crotonyloxy, propargyloxy;
trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl,
difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluorochloromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, difluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, difluorochloromethylthio, trifluoromethylsulfinyl or trifluoromethylsulfonyl,
methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino,
acetyl, propionyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, dimethylaminocarbonyl, diethylaminocarbonyl, dimethylaminocarbonyloxy, diethylaminocarbonyloxy, benzylaminocarbonyl, acryloyl, propioloyl,
cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl,
in each case doubly attached propanediyl, ethyleneoxy, methylenedioxy, ethylenedioxy, each of which is optionally mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, oxo, methyl and trifluoromethyl
or a grouping 
where
A1 represents hydrogen, methyl or hydroxyl and
A2 represents hydroxyl, methoxy, ethoxy, amino, methylamino, phenyl, benzyl or hydroxyethyl, and also
phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, benzoyl, benzoylethenyl, cinnamoyl, benzyl, phenylethyl, phenylpropyl, benzyloxy, benzylthio, 5,6-dihydro-1,4,2-dioxazin-3-ylmethyl, triazolylmethyl, benzoxazol-2-ylmethyl, 1,3-dioxan-2-yl, benzimidazol-2-yl, dioxol-2-yl, oxadiazolyl, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted in the cyclic moiety by halogen and/or straight-chain or branched alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
L1, L2, L3 and L4 are identical or different and independently of one another each represent hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl,
R1 represents hydrogen or alkyl,
R2 represents hydrogen, alkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl or arylcarbonyl.
In a very particularly preferred group of compounds, Z represents optionally substituted phenyl.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula (I) in which R1 represents hydrogen and, in particular, methyl.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula (I) in which Z represents optionally substituted phenyl, where the substituents are preferably selected from the list below: halogen, cyano, in each case straight-chain or branched alkyl, alkylthio, alkylthioalkyl, halogenoalkyl, halogenothioalkyl.
In a further very particularly preferred group of compounds
L1, L2 and L3 represent hydrogen and
L4 represents hydrogen or represents methyl.
The invention relates particularly preferably to compounds of the formula (I) in which
Z represents phenyl which is in each case optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents, where the substituents are selected from the list below: fluorine, chlorine, C1-C4-alkyl or cyano,
L1, L2, L3 and L4 represent hydrogen,
R1 represents C1-C4-alkyl, and
R2 represents hydrogen or methyl.
The general or preferred radical definitions given above apply both to the end products of the formula (I) and, correspondingly, to the starting materials or intermediates required in each case for the preparation.
The specific radical definitions given in the combinations or preferred combinations of radicals in question for these radicals are, independently of the combination of radicals given in each case, also replaced by any radical definitions of other preferred ranges.
The formula (II) provides a general definition of the carboxylic acid derivatives required as starting materials for carrying out the process a) according to the invention. In this formula (II), L1, L2, L3, L4 and Z preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for L1, L2, L3, L4 and Z. X1 represents halogen, preferably chlorine.
The starting materials of the formula (II) have hitherto not been disclosed and, as novel substances, also form part of the subject-matter of the present application.
They are obtained (process c) when carboxylic acids of the general formula (V) 
in which
L1, L2, L3, L4 and Z are as defined above
are reacted with a halogenating agent, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of a catalyst.
The formula (V) provides a general definition of the carboxylic acids required as starting materials for carrying out the process c) according to the invention. In this formula (V), L1, L2, L3, L4 and Z preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for L1, L2, L3, L4 and Z.
The starting materials of the formula (V) have hitherto not been disclosed and, as novel substances, also from part of the subject-matter of the present application.
They are obtained (process d) when carboxylic acid esters of the general formula (VI) 
in which
L1, L2, L3, L4 and Z have the meanings given above and
Alk represents alkyl
are reacted with an acid, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of a catalyst.
The formula (VI) provides a general definition of the carboxylic acid esters required as starting materials for carrying out the process d) according to the invention. In this formula (VI), L1, L2, L3, L4 and Z preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for L1, L2, L3, L4 and Z. Alk represents alkyl, preferably methyl or ethyl.
The starting materials of the formula (VI) have hitherto not been disclosed and, as novel substances, also form part of the subject-matter of the present application.
The starting materials of formula (VI) can be obtained (process e) by reacting 2-(2-hydroxy-phenyl)-2-alkoxyiminoacetic esters of the general formula (VII) 
in which
Alk, L1, L2, L3 and L4 are as defined above with a fluoropyrimidine of the general formula (VIII) 
in which
Z is as defined above and
X3 represents halogen,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, such as, for example, acetonitrile, if appropriate in the presence of an acid acceptor, such as, for example, calcium carbonate.
The formula (VII) provides a general definition of the 2-(2-alkoxy-phenyl)-2-methoxyiminoacetic esters required as starting materials for carrying out the process e). In this formula (VII), Alk, L1, L2, L3 and L4 preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (VI) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for Alk, L1, L2, L3 and L4.
The starting materials of formula (VII) are known and can be prepared by known processes (compare, for example, WO-A 94-05626, GB-A 2249092)
The formula (VIII) provides a general definition of the fluoropyrimidines further required as starting materials for carrying out the process e). In this formula (VEII) Z preferably or in particular has that meaning which has already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for Z. X3 represents halogen, preferably fluorine or chlorine.
The starting materials of the formula (Vffl) are known and/or can be prepared by known methods (compare, for example, DE 19737723; Chem. Ber., 90 less than 1957 greater than 942, 951).
Suitable halogenating agents for carrying out the process c) according to the invention are all reagents capable of exchanging hydroxyl groups attached on carbon for halogens. Examples which may be mentioned are: phosgene, oxalyl chloride, phosphorus trichloride, phosphorus tribromide, phosphorus pentachloride, phosphorus oxychloride, thionyl chloride or thionyl bromide. The halogenating agents are known chemicals for synthesis.
The formula (III) provides a general definition of the hydroxylamine derivatives furthermore required as starting materials for carrying out the process a) according to the invention. In this formula (III), R1 and R2 preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for R1 and R2.
The starting materials of the formula (HI) are generally customary chemicals for synthesis.
The hydroxamic acid derivatives of the general formula (I) where R2 is hydrogen, which hydroxamic acid derivatives are required as starting materials for carrying out the process b) according to the invention, are compounds according to the invention and can be prepared by process a).
The formula (IV) provides a general definition of the halogen compounds furthermore required as starting materials for carrying out process a) according to the invention. In this formula (IV) R2 preferably or in particular has those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for R2. X2 represents halogen, preferably chlorine.
The starting materials of the formula (IV) are generally customary chemicals for synthesis.
Suitable diluents for carrying out the processes a) and b) according to the invention are all inert organic solvents. These include, by way of example and by way of preference, ethers, such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, methyl t-butyl ether, methyl t-amyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,2-diethoxyethane or anisol; nitrites, such as acetonitrile, propionitrile, n- or i-butyronitrile or benzonitrile; amides, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylformanilide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; sulfoxides, such as dimethyl sulfoxide; or sulfones, such as sulfolane.
The processes a) and b) according to the invention are, if appropriate, carried out in the presence of a suitable acid acceptor. Suitable acid acceptors are all customary inorganic or organic bases. These include, by way of example and by way of preference, alkaline earth metal or alkali metal hydrides, hydroxides, amides, alkoxides, acetates, carbonates or bicarbonates, such as, for example, sodium hydride, sodium amide, sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, ammonium hydroxide, sodium acetate, potassium acetate, calcium acetate, ammonium acetate, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium bicarbonate, sodium bicarbonate or ammonium carbonate, and also tertiary amines, such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, tributylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-dimethyl-benzylamine, pyridine, N-methylpiperidine, N-methylmorpholine, N,N-dimethylaminopyridine, diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicyclononene (DBN) or diazabicycloundecene (DBU).
When carrying out the processes a) and b) according to the invention the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the processes are carried out at temperatures from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably temperatures from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C.
For carrying out the process a) according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the formula (I), in general from 0.5 to 15 mol, preferably from 0.8 to 8 mol, of substituted hydroxylamine derivative of the formula (III) are employed per mole of the carboxylic acid derivative of the formula (II).
For carrying out the process b) according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the formula (I), in general from 0.5 to 15 mol, preferably from 0.8 to 8 mol, of a halogen compound of the general formula (IV) are employed per mole of the hydroxamic acid derivative of the formula (I) where R2 is hydrogen.
Suitable diluents for carrying out the process c) according to the invention are all inert organic solvents. These include, by way of example and by way of preference, aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbons, such as, for example, petroleum ether, hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, benzene, toluene, xylene or decaline, or halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane or trichloroethane.
Suitable catalysts for carrying out the process c) according to the invention are, for example, pyridine or dimethylformamide.
When carrying out the process c) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures from 0xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C.
For carrying out the process c) according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the formula (II), in general from 1 to 15 mol, preferably from 2 to 8 mol, of halogenating agent are employed per mole of the carboxylic acid of the formula (V).
Suitable diluents for carrying out the process d) according to the invention are all inert organic solvents. These include, by way of example and by way of preference, aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbons, such as, for example, petroleum ether, hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, benzene, toluene, xylene or decaline, or halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane or trichloroethane.
The process d) according to the invention is, if appropriate, carried out in the presence of an acid. Suitable acids are all inorganic and organic protonic acids including, by way of example and by way of preference, Lewis acids, and also all polymeric acids. These include, for example, hydrogen chloride, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, formic acid, acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, methanesulfonic acid, trifluoromethanesulfonic acid, toluenesulfonic acid, boron trifluoride (also as etherate), boron tribromide, aluminum trichloride, titanium tetrachloride, tetrabutylorthotitanate, zinc chloride, iron (III) chloride, antimony pentachloride, acidic ion exchangers, acidic alumina and acidic silica gel.
When carrying out the process according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures from xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C.
For carrying out the process d) according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the formula (V), in general from 1 to 15 mol, preferably from 2 to 8 mol, of acid are employed per mole of the carboxylic acid ester of the formula (VI).
All processes according to the invention are generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to operate under elevated or reduced pressure in general between 0.1 bar and 10 bar.
The practice of the reaction and work-up and isolation of the reaction products are carried out by generally customary processes (compare also the Preparation Examples).
The substances according to the invention have potent microbiocidal activity and can be employed for controlling undesirable microorganisms, such as fungi and bacteria, in crop protection and in the protection of materials.
Fungicides can be employed in crop protection for controlling Plasmodiophoromycetes, Oomycetes, Chytridiomycetes, Zygomycetes, Ascomycetes, Basidiomycetes and Deuteromycetes.
Bactericides can be employed in crop protection for controlling Pseudomonadaceae, Rhizobiaceae, Enterobacteriaceae, Corynebacteriaceae and Streptomycetaceae.
Some pathogens causing fungal and bacterial diseases which come under the generic names listed above may be mentioned as examples, but not by way of limitation:
Xanthomonas species, such as, for example, Xanthomonas campestris pv. oryzae; 
Pseudomonas species, such as, for example, Pseudomonas syringae pv. lachrymans; 
Erwinia species, such as, for example, Erwinia amylovora; 
Pythium species, such as, for example, Pythium ultimum; 
Phytophthora species, such as, for example, Phytophthora infestans; 
Pseudoperonospora species, such as, for example, Pseudoperonospora humuli or
Pseudoperonospora cubensis; 
Plasmopara species, such as, for example, Plasmopara viticola; 
Bremia species, such as, for example, Bremia lactucae; 
Peronospora species, such as, for example, Peronospora pisi or P. brassicae; 
Erysiphe species, such as, for example, Erysiphe graminis; 
Sphaerotheca species, such as, for example, Sphaerotheca fuliginea; 
Podosphaera species, such as, for example, Podosphaera leucotricha; 
Venturia species, such as, for example, Venturia inaequalis; 
Pyrenophora species, such as, for example, Pyrenophora teres or P. graminea (conidial form: Drechslera, syn: Helminthosporium);
Cochliobolus species, such as, for example, Cochliobolus sativus (conidial form: Drechslera, syn: Helminthosporium);
Uromyces species, such as, for example, Uromyces appendiculatus;
Puccinia species, such as, for example, Puccinia recondita; 
Sclerotinia species, such as, for example, Sclerotinia sclerotiorum; 
Tilletia species, such as, for example, Tilletia caries;
Ustilago species, such as, for example, Ustilago nuda or Ustilago avenae; Pellicularia species, such as, for example, Pellicularia sasakii; Pyricularia species, such as, for example, Pyricularia oryzae; Fusarium species, such as, for example, Fusarium culmorum; Botrytis species, such as, for example, Botrytis cinerea; 
Septoria species, such as, for example, Septoria nodorum; 
Leptosphaeria species, such as, for example, Leptosphaeria nodorum; 
Cercospora species, such as, for example, Cercospora canescens; 
Alternaria species, such as, for example, Alternaria brassicae; and
Pseudocercosporella species, such as, for example, Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides. 
The fact that the active compounds are well tolerated by plants at the concentrations required for controlling plant diseases permits the treatment of above-ground parts of plants, of propagation stock and seeds, and of the soil.
According to the invention, it is possible to treat all plants and parts of plants. By plants are understood here all plants and plant populations such as desired and undesired wild plants or crop plants (including naturally occurring crop plants). Crop plants can be plants which can be obtained by conventional breeding and optimization methods or by biotechnological and genetic engineering methods or combinations of these methods, including the transgenic plants and including the plant varieties which can or cannot be protected by varietal property rights. Parts of plants are to be understood as meaning all above-ground and below-ground parts and organs of plants, such as shoot, leaf, flower and root, examples which may be mentioned by way of example being leaves, needles, stems, trunks, flowers, fruit bodies, fruits and seeds and also roots, tubers and rhizomes. Parts of plants also include harvested plants and vegetative and generative propagation material, for example seedlings, tubers, rhizomes, cuttings and seeds.
The treatment according to the invention of the plants and parts of plants with the active compounds is carried out directly or by action on their environment, habitat or storage area according to customary treatment methods, for example by dipping, spraying, evaporating, atomizing, broadcasting, brushing-on and, in the case of propagation material, in particular in the case of seeds, furthermore by one- or multi-layer coating.
The active compounds according to the invention can be employed particularly successfully for controlling cereal diseases, such as, for example, against Erisiphe or Puccinia species, diseases in viticulture and fruit and vegetable growing such as, for example, against Venturia, Sphaerotheca, phytophtora and Plasmopara species, or rice diseases, such as, for example, against Pyricularia species.
The active compounds according to the invention are also suitable for increasing the yield of crops. In addition, they show reduced toxicity and are well tolerated by plants.
Depending on their particular physical and/or chemical properties, the active compounds can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, suspensions, powders, foams, pastes, granules, aerosols and microencapsulations in polymeric substances and in coating compositions for seeds, and ULV cool and warm fogging formulations.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is, liquid solvents, liquefied gases under pressure, and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is emulsifiers and/or dispersants, and/or foam formers. If the extender used is water, it is also possible to employ, for example, organic solvents as auxiliary solvents.
Essentially, suitable liquid solvents are: aromatics such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics or chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, alcohols such as butanol or glycol and their ethers and esters, ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethyl sulfoxide, or else water. Liquefied gaseous extenders or carriers are to be understood as meaning liquids which are gaseous at standard temperature and under atmospheric pressure, for example aerosol propellants such as halogenated hydrocarbons, or else butane, propane, nitrogen and carbon dioxide. Suitable solid carriers are: for example ground natural minerals such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals such as finely divided silica, alumina and silicates. Suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, or else synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks. Suitable emulsifiers and/or foam formers are: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulfonates, alkyl sulfates, arylsulfonates, or else protein hydrolysates. Suitable dispersants are: for example lignin-sulfite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, or else natural phospholipids such as cephalins and lecithins and synthetic phospholipids can be used in the formulations. Other possible additives can be mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyestuffs such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations generally comprise between 0.1 and 95 percent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
The active compounds according to the invention can be used as such or in their formulations, also in a mixture with known fungicides, bactericides, acaricides, nematicides or insecticides, to broaden, for example, the activity spectrum or to prevent development of resistance. In many cases, synergistic effects are obtained, i.e. the activity of the mixture is greater than the activity of the individual components.
Examples of suitable mixing partners are the following:
Fungicides:
aldimorph, ampropylfos, ampropylfos potassium, andoprim, anilazine, azaconazole, azoxystrobin,
benalaxyl, benodanil, benomyl, benzamacril, benzamacril-isobutyl, bialaphos, binapacryl, biphenyl, bitertanol, blasticidin-S, bromuconazole, bupirimate, buthiobate,
calcium polysulfide, capsimycin, captafol, captan, carbendazim, carboxin, carvon, quinomethionate, chlobenthiazone, chlorfenazole, chloroneb, chloropicrin, chlorothalonil, chlozolinate, clozylacon, cufraneb, cymoxanil, cyproconazole, cyprodinil, cyprofuram,
debacarb, dichlorophen, diclobutrazole, diclofluanid, diclomezine, dicloran, diethofencarb, difenoconazole, dimethirimol, dimethomorph, diniconazole, diniconazole-M, dinocap, diphenylamine, dipyrithione, ditalimfos, dithianon, dodemorph, dodine, drazoxolon,
edifenphos, epoxiconazole, etaconazole, ethirimol, etridiazole,
famoxadon, fenapanil, fenarimol, fenbuconazole, fenfuram, fenitropan, fenpiclonil, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, fentin acetate, fentin hydroxide, ferbam, ferimzone, fluazinam, flumetover, fluoromide, fluquinconazole, flurprimidol, flusilazole, flusulfamide, flutolanil, flutriafol, folpet, fosetyl-aluminum, fosetyl-sodium, fthalide, fuberidazole, furalaxyl, furametpyr, furcarbonil, furconazole, furconazole-cis, furmecyclox,
guazatine,
hexachlorobenzene, hexaconazole, hymexazole,
imazalil, imibenconazole, iminoctadine, iminoctadine albesilate, ininoctadine triacetate, iodocarb, ipconazole, iprobenfos (DBP), iprodione, irumamycin, isoprothiolane, isovaledione,
kasugamycin, kresoxim-methyl, copper preparations, such as: copper hydroxide, copper naphthenate, copper oxychloride, copper sulfate, copper oxide, oxine-copper and Bordeaux mixture,
mancopper, mancozeb, maneb, meferimzone, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, metconazole, methasulfocarb, methfuroxam, metiram, metomeclam, metsulfovax, mildiomycin, myclobutanil, myclozolin,
nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, nitrothal-isopropyl, nuarimol,
ofurace, oxadixyl, oxamocarb, oxolinic acid, oxycarboxim, oxyfenthiin,
paclobutrazole, pefurazoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phosdiphen, pimaricin, piperalin, polyoxin, polyoxorim, probenazole, prochloraz, procymidone, propamocarb, propanosine-sodium, propiconazole, propineb, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyrimethanil, pyroquilon, pyroxyfur,
quinconazole, quintozene (PCNB),
sulfur and sulfur preparations,
tebuconazole, tecloftalam, tecnazene, tetcyclacis, tetraconazole, thiabendazole, thicyofen, thifluzamide, thiophanate-methyl, thiram, tioxymid, tolclofos-methyl, tolylfluanid, triadimefon, triadimenol, triazbutil, triazoxide, trichlamide, tricyclazole, tridemorph, triflumizole, triforine, triticonazole,
uniconazole,
validamycin A, vinclozolin, viniconazole,
zarilamide, zineb, ziram and also
Dagger G,
OK-8705,
OK-8801,
xcex1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-C-(2-phenoxyethyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-xcex2-fluoro-b-propyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-xcex2-methoxy-a-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex2-(5-methyl-1,3-dioxan-5-yl)-xcex2-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-methylene]1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
(5RS,6RS)-6-hydroxy-2,2,7,7-tetramethyl-5-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-3-octanone,
(E)-a-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-2-phenoxy-phenylacetamide,
1-isopropyl {2-methyl-1-[[[1-(4-methylphenyl)-ethyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-propyl}-carbamate,
1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-ethanone O-(phenylmethyl)-oxime,
1-(2-methyl-1-naphthalenyl)-1H-pyrrole-2,5-dione,
1-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-3-(2-propenyl)-2,5-pyrrolidinedione,
1-[(diiodomethyl)-sulfonyl]-4-methyl-benzene, 1-[[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl]-methyl]-1H-imidazole,
1-[[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-phenyloxiranyl]-methyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole,
1-[1-[2-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-methoxy]-phenyl]-ethenyl]-1H-imidazole,
1-methyl-5-nonyl-2-(phenylmethyl)-3-pyrrolidinol,
2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dibromo-2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethoxy-4xe2x80x2-trifluoro-methyl-1,3-thiazole-5-carboxanilide,
2,2-dichloro-N-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)-ethyl]-1-ethyl-3-methyl-cyclopropanecarboxamide,
2,6-dichloro-5-(methylthio)-4-pyrimidinyl-thiocyanate,
2,6-dichloro-N-(4-trifluoromethylbenzyl)-benzamide,
2,6-dichloro-N-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-methyl]-benzamide,
2-(2,3,3-triiodo-2-propenyl)-2H-tetrazole,
2-[(1-methylethyl)-sulfonyl]-5-(trichloromethyl)-1,3,4-thiadiazole,
2-[[6-deoxy-4-O-(4-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glycopyranosyl)-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl]-amino]-4-methoxy-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidine-5-carbonitrile, 2-aminobutane,
2-bromo-2-(bromomethyl)-pentanedinitrile,
2-chloro-N-(2,3-dihydro-1,1,3-trimethyl-1H-inden-4-yl)-3-pyridinecarboxamide,
2-chloro-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(isothiocyanatomethyl)-acetamide,
2-phenylphenol (OPP),
3,4-dichloro-1-[4-(difluoromethoxy)-phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2,5-dione,
3,5-dichloro-N-[cyano[(1-methyl-2-propynyl)-oxy]-methyl]-benzamide,
3-(1,1-dimethylpropyl-1-oxo 1H-indene-2-carbonitrile,
3-[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-ethoxy-3-isoxazolidinyl]-pyridine,
4-chloro-2-cyano-N,N-dimethyl-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-imidazole-1-sulfonamide,
4-methyl-tetrazolo[1,5-a]quinazolin-5(4H)-one,
8-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-ethyl-N-propyl-1,4-dioxaspiro[4.5]decane-2-methanamine,
8-hydroxyquinoline sulfate,
9H-xanthene-2-[(phenylamino)-carbonyl]-9-carboxylic hydrazide,
bis-(1-methylethyl)-3-methyl-4-[(3-methylbenzoyl)-oxy]-2,5-thiophenedicarboxylate,
cis-1-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-cycloheptanol,
cis4-[3-[4-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)-phenyl-2-methylpropyl]-2,6-dimethyl-morpholine
hydrochloride,
ethyl [(4-chlorophenyl)-azo]-cyanoacetate,
potassium hydrogen carbonate,
methanetetrathiol sodium salt,
methyl 1-(2,3-dihydro-2,2-dimethyl-1H-inden-1-yl)-1H-imidazole-5-carboxylate,
methyl N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(5-isoxazolylcarbonyl)-DL-alaninate,
methyl N-(chloroacetyl)-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-DL-alaninate,
N-(2,3-dichloro-4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-methyl-cyclohexanecarboxamide.
N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-furanyl)-acetamide,
N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-thienyl)-acetamide,
N-(2-chloro-4-nitrophenyl)-4-methyl-3-nitro-benzenesulfonamide,
N-(4-cyclohexylphenyl)-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidineamine,
N-(4-hexylphenyl)-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidineamine,
N-(5-chloro-2-methylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(2-oxo-3-oxazolidinyl)-acetamide,
N-(6-methoxy-3-pyridinyl)-cyclopropanecarboxamide,
N-[2,2,2-trichloro-1-[(chloroacetyl)-amino]-ethyl]-benzamide,
N-[3-chloro-4,5-bis-(2-propinyloxy)-phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-methoxy-methanimidamide,
N-formyl-N-hydroxy-DL-alanine sodium salt,
O,O-diethyl [2-(dipropylamino)-2-oxoethyl]-ethylphosphoramidothioate,
O-methyl S-phenyl phenylpropylphosphoramidothioate,
S-methyl 1,2,3-benzothiadiazole-7-carbothioate,
spiro[2H]-1-benzopyran-2,1xe2x80x2(3xe2x80x2H)-isobenzofuran]-3xe2x80x2-one,
Bactericides:
bronopol, dichlorophen, nitrapyrin, nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, kasugamycin, octhilinone, furancarboxylic acid, oxytetracycline, probenazole, streptomycin, tecloftalam, copper sulfate and other copper preparations.
Insecticides/Acaricides/Nematicides:
abamectin, acephate, acetamiprid, acrinathrin, alanycarb, aldicarb, aldoxycarb, alpha-cypermethrin, alphamethrin, amitraz, avermectin, AZ 60541, azadirachtin, azamethiphos, azinphos A, azinphos M, azocyclotin,
Bacillus popilliae, Bacillus sphaericus, Bacillus subtilis, Bacillus thuringiensis, baculoviruses, Beauveria bassiana, Beauveria tenella, bendiocarb, benfuracarb, bensultap, benzoximate, betacyfluthrin, bifenazate, bifenthrin, bioethanomethrin, biopermethrin, BPMC, bromophos A, bufencarb, buprofezin, butathiofos, butocarboxim, butylpyridaben,
cadusafos, carbaryl, carbofuran, carbophenothion, carbosulfan, cartap, chloethocarb, chlorethoxyfos, chlorfenapyr, chlorfenvinphos, chlorfluazuron, chlormephos, chlorpyrifos, chlorpyrifos M, chlovaporthrin, cis-resmethrin, cispermethrin, clocythrin, cloethocarb, clofentezine, cyanophos, cycloprene, cycloprothrin, cyfluthrin, cyhalothrin, cyhexatin, cypermethrin, cyromazine,
deltamethrin, demeton M, demeton S, demeton-S-methyl, diafenthiuron, diazinon, dichlorvos, diflubenzuron, dimethoat, dimethylvinphos, diofenolan, disulfoton, docusat-sodium, dofenapyn,
eflusilanate, emamectin, empenthrin, endosulfan, Entomopfthora spp., esfenvalerate, ethiofencarb, ethion, ethoprophos, etofenprox, etoxazole, etrimfos,
fenamiphos, fenazaquin, fenbutatin oxide, fenitrothion, fenothiocarb, fenoxacrim, fenoxycarb, fenpropathrin, fenpyrad, fenpyrithrin, fenpyroximate, fenvalerate, fipronil, fluazinam, fluazuron, flubrocythrinate, flucycloxuron, flucythrinate, flufenoxuron, flutenzine, fluvalinate, fonophos, fosmethilan, fosthiazate, fubfenprox, furathiocarb,
granulosis viruses,
halofenozide, HCH, heptenophos, hexaflumuron, hexythiazox, hydroprene,
imidacloprid, isazofos, isofenphos, isoxathion, ivermectin,
nuclear polyhedrosis viruses,
lambda-cyhalothrin, lufenuron,
malathion, mecarbam, metaldehyde, methamidophos, Metharhizium anisopliae, Metharhizium flavoviride, methidathion, methiocarb, methomyl, methoxyfenozide, metolcarb, metoxadiazone, mevinphos, milbemectin, monocrotophos,
naled, nitenpyram, nithiazine, novaluron,
omethoat, oxamyl, oxydemethon M,
Paecilomyces fumosoroseus, parathion A, parathion M, permethrin, phenthoat, phorat, phosalone, phosmet, phosphamidon, phoxim, pirimicarb, pirimiphos A, pirimiphos M, profenofos, promecarb, propoxur, prothiofos, prothoat, pymetrozine, pyraclofos, pyresmethrin, pyrethrum, pyridaben, pyridathion, pyrimidifen, pyriproxyfen,
quinalphos,
ribavirin,
salithion, sebufos, silafluofen, spinosad, sulfotep, sulprofos,
tau-fluvalinate, tebufenozide, tebufenpyrad, tebupirimiphos, teflubenzuron, tefluthrin, temephos, temivinphos, terbufos, tetrachlorvinphos, thetacypermethrin, thiamethoxam, thiapronil, thiatriphos, thiocyclam hydrogen oxalate, thiodicarb, thiofanox, thuringiensin, tralocythrin, tralomethrin, triarathene, triazamate, triazophos, triazuron, trichlophenidine, trichlorfon, triflumuron, trimethacarb,
vamidothion, vaniliprole, Verticillium lecanii, 
YI5302
zeta-cypermethrin, zolaprofos
(1R-cis)-[5-(phenylmethyl)-3-furanyl]-methyl-3-[(dihydro-2-oxo-3(2H)-furanylidene)-methyl]
-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate,
(3-phenoxyphenyl)-methyl-2,2,3,3-tetramethylcyclopropanecarboxylate,
1-[(2-chloro-5-thiazolyl)methyl]tetrahydro-3,5-dimethyl-N-nitro-1,3,5-triazine-2(1H)-imine,
2-(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)-4-[4-(1,1-diemthylethyl)phenyl]4,5-dihydro-oxazole,
2-(acetlyoxy)-3-docecyl-1,4-naphthalenedione,
2-chloro-N-[[[4-(1-phenylethoxy)-phenyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-benzamide,
2-chloro-N-[[[4-(2,2-dichloro-1,1-difluoroethoxy)-phenyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-benzamide,
3-methylphenyl propylcarbamate
4-[4-(4-ethoxyphenyl)-4-methylpentyl]-1-fluoro-2-phenoxy-benzene,
4-chloro-2-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-5-[[2-(2,6-dimethyl-4-phenoxyphenoxy)ethyl]thio]-3(2H)-pyridazinone,
4-chloro-2-(2-chloro-2-methylpropyl)-5-[(6-iodo-3-pyridinyl)methoxy]-3(2H)-pyridazinone,
4-chloro-5-[(6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)methoxy]-2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-3(2H)-pyridazinone,
Bacillus thuringiensis strain EG-2348,
[2-benzoyl-1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-hydrazinobenzoic acid,
2,2-dimethyl-3-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-oxo-1-oxaspiro[4.5]dec-3-en-4-yl butanoate,
[3-[(6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)methyl]-2-thiazolidinylidene]-cyanamide,
dihydro-2-(nitromethylene)-2H-1,3-thiazine-3(4H)-carboxaldehyde,
ethyl [2-[[1,6-dihydro-6-oxo-1-(phenylmethyl)4-pyridazinyl]oxy]ethyl]-carbamate,
N-(3,4,4-trifluoro-1-oxo-3-butenyl)-glycine,
N-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-[4-(difluoromethoxy)phenyl]4,5-dihydro-4-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamide,
N-[(2-chloro-5-thiazolyl)methyl]-Nxe2x80x2-methyl-Nxe2x80x3-nitro-guanidine,
N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-(1-methyl-2-propenyl)-1,2-hydrazinedicarbothioamide,
N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-2-propenyl-1,2-hydrazinedicarbothioamide,
O,O-diethyl [2-(dipropylamino)-2-oxoethyl]-ethylphosphoranridothioate.
A mixture with other known active compounds, such as herbicides, or with fertilizers and growth regulators, is also possible.
In addition, the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention also have very good antimycotic activity. They have a very broad antimycotic activity spectrum in particular against dermatophytes and yeasts, moulds and diphasic fungi, for example against Candida species, such as Candida albicans, Candida glabrata such as Epidermophyton floccosum, Aspergillus species, such as Aspergillus niger and Aspergillus fumigatus, Trichophyton species, such as Trichophyton mentagrophytes, Microsporon species such as Microsporon canis and audouinii. The list of these fungi in no way limits the mycotic spectrum which can be covered, but is only for illustration.
The active compounds can be used as such, in the form of their formulations or the use forms prepared therefrom, such as ready-to-use solutions, suspensions, wettable powders, pastes, soluble powders, dusts and granules. Application is carried out in a customary manner, for example by watering, spraying, atomizing, broadcasting, dusting, foaming, spreading, etc. It is furthermore possible to apply the active compounds by the ultra-low volume method, or to inject the active compound preparation or the active compound itself into the soil. It is also possible to treat the seeds of the plants.
When using the active compounds according to the invention as fungicides, the application rates can be varied within a relatively wide range, depending on the kind of application. For the treatment of parts of plants, the active compound application rates are generally between 0.1 and 10,000 g/ha, preferably between 10 and 1000 g/ha. For seed dressing, the active compound application rates are generally between 0.001 and 50 g per kilogram of seed, preferably between 0.01 and 10 g per kilogram of seed. For the treatment of the soil, the active compound application rates are generally between 0.1 and 10,000 g/ha, preferably between 1 and 5000 g/ha.
The examples below serve to illustrate the invention. However, the invention is not limited to the examples.